


Attachments

by hisokun



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attachments AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisokun/pseuds/hisokun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has a feeling that Will Solace is totally his secret admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attachments

**ATTACHMENTS**

 

~***~

 

_He has a feeling that Will Solace is totally his secret admirer._

 

~***~

 

 **From:** Nico di Angelo (deathboy@gmail.com)

 **To:** Bianca di Angelo (deadhuntress@gmail.com)

 **Sent:** Monday, 07/14/2014 8:03 AM

 **Subject:** I’m freaking out.

 

So, remember when I told you that there was some sticky note on my computer screen? And coffee from McDonald’s on my desk? Well, guess what. It’s here again.

Someone is stalking me, Bianca.

 

 **< <Bianca to Nico>>** I’m pretty sure no one is stalking you, Nico. Who knows? It might be a secret admirer. And just pretend that I’m winking at you from my desk.

 

 **< <Nico to Bianca>>** Don’t even try. You’re going to end up with tics if you do.

 

 **< <Bianca to Nico>>** I thought the topic was about you and your secret admirer?

 

 **< <Nico to Bianca>>** Right, right. Only he’s not my secret admirer. Don’t you think it’s kind of creepy? Leaving me notes and coffee and stuff. I think it’s creepy.

 

 **< <Bianca to Nico>>** I think it’s cute. And don’t even try to deny it!

 

 **< <Nico to Bianca>>** Fine. Yeah. Okay. I think it’s cute. I think it’s fucking adorable.

 

~***~

 

Working for a famous magazine wasn’t exactly what he had envisioned himself to become. He graduated college about six months ago. He studied communications and majored in investigative journalism. His father was proud of him, and his sister helped get him a job without hassle. Bianca landed him a high paying job in the same magazine publication. Four months in, and his boss promoted him. He’s one of the best investigative journalists in the company, and he’s good at it.

But right now, he’s failing to do his work, since he still doesn’t know who keeps on treating him coffee. Not that he’s complaining. But hopefully, the guy isn’t some pedophile who thinks Nico might be interested. If ever it _is_ a pedophile, then Nico is definitely interested in getting his ass in jail.

He is working on another article when he hears a voice. He plucks the earphones away and glances up. A blush makes its ways on his cheeks, and he can feel his neck heating up. Hopefully, Will Solace doesn’t notice. “Hey,” he says, clearing his throat.

“Hey.” Will smiles at him (that stupidly adorable smile). He leans against the divider, pressing his lips together as he peeks at Nico’s computer. Will Solace is a tall man, who works in the feature stories department. He has shaggy blond hair, gunmetal blue eyes, and a smile that can make eyes burn. Nico isn’t kidding; he has to close his eyelids every few seconds, so that his retinas don’t end up damaged. “What is that about?”

Nico looks at his computer and saves the file. “Just another article. The deadline is tomorrow, so I’m trying to speed up.”

“Oh, am I bothering you?” Will asks, his eyebrows drawn in worry. He slowly begins backs away until Nico places his hand over Will’s.

“No, no, it’s fine.” Nico retrieves his hands. He stares at it for a moment, like he can’t believe it just moved. His skin is turning hot. He’s pretty sure his face can melt a glacier by now. “So, are you just passing by? Or . . .”

“Oh, yeah,” Will beams, rocking on his heels. “I’m just,” Will continues, spreading his arms to the side, “sharing the sun!”

And there is his blinding smile again. Nico’s toes are curling, and he resists the urge to shiver. He looks at the computer and places his hands over the keyboard, his fingers already starting to type. “Right. Well, go ahead, Solace. Make sure you don’t blind people.”

Will laughs (that stupidly adorable laugh). “Just like how I blinded you?”

At that, Nico’s head snaps up in surprise. “What?”

“I was kidding.” Will chuckles. “Hey, you free at lunch?”

“Maybe.”

“Well,” Will huffs, “I was wondering if you’d like to go grab coffee later.”

Nico’s eyes immediately shift to the untouched coffee on his desk. Bianca told him that the possibility of it being poisoned was slim, but Nico wanted to be sure. He doesn’t want to die because of _coffee_. What would his gravestone say? _Nico di Angelo – a loving brother and son. Died of coffee from McDonald’s. He is greatly missed._ And greatly stupid.

“Sure,” he says finally. “Meet you at eleven-ish?”

Will clicks his tongue with an endearing grin. “You’ve got yourself a date, di Angelo.” And he exits the glass door, looking back only to give Nico a tiny smile.

Nico can feel his skin burning, and he turns around to find Bianca staring at him with a sly smile. He shakes his head, his mind getting slightly nauseous. It’s just coffee.

Anyone can get coffee. Like that stalker of his.

 

~***~

 

 **From:** Bianca di Angelo (deadhuntress@gmail.com)

 **To:** Nico di Angelo (deathboy@gmail.com)

 **Sent:** Monday, 07/14/2014 9:30 AM

 **Subject:** Hmm . . .

 

Someone is in a good mood . . .

 

 **< <Nico to Bianca>>** Really? I don’t see anyone smiling today.

 

 **< <Bianca to Nico>>** So, how is your Cute Guy doing?

 

 **< <Nico to Bianca>>** My what?

 

 **< <Bianca to Nico>> **Your Cute Guy. You know, that blond guy who keeps on coming over. Giving you that freakishly adorable smile. The baby blue eyes. The unkempt hair. The smile that blinds your soul . . .

 

 **< <Nico to Bianca>>** . . . You’ve been reading my journal, haven’t you?

 

 **< <Bianca to Nico>> **I can’t help it. I need to know my little brother’s love life. He’s very cute, by the way. I approve.

 

 **< <Nico to Bianca>> **I thought you wanted to stay away from guys forever.

 

 **< <Bianca to Nico>>** I am. But if my little brother is interested in his Cute Guy, then I need to support you.

 

 **< <Nico to Bianca>>** You’re taking this sisterly role way too seriously.

 

 **< <Bianca to Nico>> **Next thing I know, I’ll be seeing him in your bed. Should I be buying you gear?

 

 **< <Nico to Bianca>> **. . . . .

 

 **< <Bianca to Nico>> **All right, real talk. Why did he come over?

 

 **< <Nico to Bianca>> **He invited me for some coffee . . .

 

 **< <Bianca to Nico>> **Looks like you’ve got a date.

 

 **< <Nico to Bianca>> **That’s what he said.

 

~***~

 

They are in Starbucks. Will ordered two cups of espresso for the both of them. He pours two teaspoons of sugar in his cup, while Nico leaves his alone. The silence is somehow engulfing them, but the atmosphere isn’t awkward. It does make Nico nervous, though, because his forehead is starting to sweat. He grips the fabric of his pants and tries to calm down. He’s never hung out with Will outside of the office before. He doesn’t hang out with _anyone_ out of the office, except for Bianca.

“Am I making you nervous?” Will cracks a smile.

Nico lifts an eyebrow. “Is that supposed to help?”

Will laughs. “I’m just asking. You seem so tense. I don’t want to make you think that you can’t talk to me.”

“I’m talking to you right now,” Nico points out, taking a sip of his coffee. The liquid trickles down his throat, and he winces slightly. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Do you know anyone who might have sticky notes on their desks?”

For a moment there, Will’s expression suddenly clouds over, before he returns to his usual happy state. Unfortunately for him, Nico doesn’t miss it. “Not really . . . Why? Do you need it or something?”

“No.” Nico hesitates for a second, but he relents. “It’s just that I’ve been receiving notes lately. Coffee, too. I’m just wondering who it might be.”

“Ooh,” Will teases, “Nico has a secret admirer.”

He scoffs. “You’re just like Bianca.”

“Oh? What does your sister say?”

“She thinks it’s cute.” Nico shrugs. “Having a secret admirer. She thinks I shouldn’t be bothered by it.”

Will nods, stirring his coffee. “And what do you think?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think I _should_ have a secret admirer.”

“What do you mean by that?”

Nico shakes his head, laughing slightly. “Come on, who will ever like someone like me? They’re going to end up miserable if they do.”

Will’s hand slowly drifts across the table, stopping only inches before Nico’s fingers. Nico nearly reaches out, but he stops himself. Just this small amount of space is enough.

“Well,” Will murmurs, “you’ll be surprised.”

 

~***~

 

 **From:** Nico di Angelo (deathboy@gmail.com)

 **To:** Bianca di Angelo (deadhuntress@gmail.com)

 **Sent:** Monday, 07/14/2014 1:15 PM

 **Subject:** Nico is back.

 

I think it’s Will. I think he’s my secret admirer.

 

 **< <Bianca to Nico>> **Spill.

 

 **< <Nico to Bianca>> **So, we went out for some coffee, right? Well, when we were walking back, he said that he had to drop by his desk. So, I followed him, and inspected the desks as we were passing through. I thought: _Maybe it’s one of them. Maybe it’s that guy who always ends up peeing on the floor_.

But it wasn’t.

While Will was rummaging in his drawers, I took a look of his desk (it was very neat, by the way, and he has cute sisters). I saw a pack of sticky notes beside his computer. At first, I thought: _It could be a coincidence. Maybe he just likes sticky notes or something. I mean, who doesn’t like sticky notes?_

But then, the color was _exactly_ the same as the one I had today. So, it couldn’t be just coincidence. When Will got what he needed, he glanced at the sticky notes for a second, and I pretended that I hadn’t seen.

I think it’s him, Bianca. I’m sure of it.

 

 **< <Bianca to Nico>>** But what if he’s not, Nico? What if it’s Big Joe or that guy who always makes a mess of his sandwich or that girl at the front desk who has big breasts?

 

 **< <Nico to Bianca>> **I thought you said that she only had a C-cup?

 

 **< <Bianca to Nico>> **Still big.

 

 **< <Nico to Bianca>> **The _point_ is that I know it’s him.

 

 **< <Bianca to Nico>>** Yes, but what if it’s that guy who likes to collect buttons and gives it to everyone on Christmas?

 

 **< <Nico to Bianca>> **I don’t think Will likes to collect buttons . . .

 

 **< <Bianca to Nico>> **You’re hopeless. And in love. Hopelessly in love.

 

 **< <Nico to Bianca>> **. . . I am not.

 

~***~

 

The next morning, Nico and Bianca go to work early – well, earlier than usual. They’re in their car, waiting for Will to arrive. Nico thinks that right now, _he_ is the stalker, but he’s more curious than he’s ever been before. Besides, investigative journalism is almost exactly like this. Only, he’s not going to make an article about how his Cute Guy buys him coffee every morning. He silently blames Bianca for the nickname.

His sister yawns in the passenger seat. “I can’t we’re doing this. I can’t believe we woke up at five in the morning just to check out your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend. And we’re not checking him out.”

“Well, _I’m_ not checking him out. You, on the other hand . . .”

Nico scowls at her, his face turning red. “Would you shut up? I’m trying to check him out here.” He is looking back at the fast food chain when Bianca begins to laugh.

Will is inside McDonald’s, just as Nico has expected. They’re just waiting for his Cute Guy to hop back inside his car and return to the office. When Will finally exits, carrying a plastic bag in his hands, Nico turns on the engine.

“This is just like those car movies you always like to watch,” Bianca says, as they drive through the streets, making sure the car is hidden by the other vehicles. “Only we’re not criminals.”

“Hey, those movies were epic.”

“Never said they weren’t.”

Nico parks the car a few blocks away, peering past the windows. Will is locking his door into place. He glances around the street before entering. “Should we go in, or should we wait?” Nico’s knees are bouncing, his eyes wild with anticipation.

“Calm down.” Bianca laughs, putting a hand on his knee. She glances at the door. “Okay, go.”

Nico is out the door before Bianca can even _breathe_. He swiftly zooms through the entrance, nodding at the guard as he enters. He smiles at the girl on the front desk, the one with the big breasts, and enters the elevator. He’s hopping on his heels when the elevator ascends.

He inconspicuously walks down the hallway, his chest heaving in excitement. When he gets there, he hides behind the wall. He knows just how ridiculous he looks, but he can’t help it. He peeks through the glass door. Will is glances from left to right, his coffee and sticky note set in his hands. He walks over to Nico’s space and places it on the desk. Then, he begins to walk away.

Nico briskly jogs to the nearest janitor’s closet and closes the door, his smile nearly splitting his face into two.

 

~***~

 

Will doesn’t notice the coffee when he first arrives. His eyes go immediately to the sticky note taped on his computer screen. There is a heart drawn on one side, and an email is jotted on the other. Under it, the words _lunchtime, Starbucks_ , is written carefully.

He nearly collapses on his chair, his eyes wide. Then, he opens his email and begins to type.

 

~***~

 

 

 **From:** Will Solace (literalsunshine@gmail.com)

 **To:** Nico di Angelo (deathboy@gmail.com)

 **Sent:** Tuesday, 07/15/2014 8:15 AM

 **Subject:** Caught red-handed.

 

I guess I couldn’t keep it a secret, huh?

 

 **< <Nico to Will>>** Nope. You’re horrible at them.

 

 **< <Will to Nico>>** This . . . isn’t weird?

 

 **< <Nico to Will>>** You’re not Big Joe, and I actually like hanging out with you . . .

 

 **< <Will to Nico>> **Yeah? Well, I saw this Italian restaurant in town. Totally genuine.

 

 **< <Nico to Will>>** 7:00 okay for you?

 

 **< <Will to Nico>> **You’ve got yourself a date, di Angelo.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good with notes, but I'd just like to say that this is inspired from the book, Attachments by Rainbow Rowell. It's very good, and I highly recommend it. I hope you enjoyed reading! :)


End file.
